Encontro ás Escuras
by Dulce CupCake
Summary: • "E em tal despreparo, sentir algo quando estava junto a InuYasha ou até mesmo por Sesshoumaru tornou-se parte do cotidiano." .::SesshouKag::. Atualizado. Milagre.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** _InuYasha®_. _Rumiko Takahashi._ _Sem fins lucrativos_.

* * *

A paz que expressava em seu semblante era quase perfeita.

Num movimento instantâneo, os seus olhos se direcionaram para o centro das atenções: Pôr do Sol, o fim do dia. Aquela leve coloração crepuscular vespertina¹ localizada no horizonte como um olho inchado, desfragmentando o discreto tom alaranjado que se ocultava na beirada de sua íris entre os borrões amarelos.

Não havia brisa ao redor para aguçar o olfato, entretanto, sabia que seria o dia de _encontrá-la_ uma vez mais.

**- **Jaken, permaneça aqui com os outros. – Ordenou, simplesmente.

**- **Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama.

A faceta verde e maltratada do pequeno youkai contorceu-se naquilo que se poderia julgar curiosidade, apesar de, paradoxalmente, seu tom parecer firme ao arrastar exageradamente o _'s'_. E conteve-se em perguntar o motivo daquela ordem. Obediente, adoecia em sigilo, comendo as questões cruas, dúvidas que se acumulavam na garganta enroscando-se uma nas outras.

Paralelamente ás ações inválidas de Jaken, os orbes de Sesshoumaru pareceram cair sobre o corpo adormecido de Rin, que já deixava o rastro de um bom sonho na boca entreaberta. A saliva insípida deslizava até a ponta do queixo, gotejando pausada e repetitivamente no singelo kimono que trajava.

Em milésimos de instantes, a cabeça esquerda de Ah direcionou-se para ela que, num movimento inconsciente do sono, aconchegou-se na barriga quente do dragão enquanto encolhia os finos braços e deixava as mãos fechadas sob o queixo macio. Sem capricho algum, os fios pretos de seus cabelos encontravam-se esparramados no chão entre a grama curta e a crina do dragão ao seu lado, fazendo a cabeça direita de Uh abrir a boca para lamber-lhe a testa como se acariciasse a própria cria.

Um ato que surpreendeu Sesshoumaru como tão raras vezes havia ocorrido, mas não saberia dizer a razão se algum dia se questionasse.

- Problemas Sesshoumaru-sama? - A voz de seu subserviente arrastando, como sempre, exagerada e irritantemente o _'s'_ fora o suficiente para tirá-lo do breve devaneio. Piscou de forma serena sem deixar de esconder, porém, a leve alteração em seu semblante.

Deu um passo firme á frente para o desespero do outro.

Jaken num movimento efêmero grudou as pálpebras, cílios contra cílios, preparando-se para um castigo que nunca viria; O lorde apenas prosseguiu com seu caminhar aristocrático, passando ao seu lado e lhe dando os ombros sem proferir um monossílabo sequer.

E fora neste momento que o youkai verde pôde suspirar em alívio e redenção passando a mão em sua testa incrivelmente fria e enrugada, enquanto observava a presença de seu mestre ficar longínqua entre a vegetação densa, passo-a passo, com a sombra de seu corpo projetando-se para frente de si e dos outros.

* * *

**_E_**_ncontro ás **E**scuras_

* * *

Seria noite de Lua crescente, podia reconhecê-la com facilidade. Mal o Sol estava se pondo e já mergulhava floresta adentro a procura de sua perdição, o abismo pela qual se enfiou e que não mais sairia se houvesse opção.

Curioso como meses atrás não estaria pensando em algo do gênero.

**_"_**_- E por que este Sesshoumaru aceitaria algo assim, humana?_

_- Eu suplico! Por apenas uma noite permita-me esquecer de tudo ao meu redor. E dele. Permita-me ter um alguém para acariciar, para despejar todo o pesar que carrego no peito. Em troca lhe direi onde encontrar Naraku. Apenas uma noite, eu lhe suplico. Uma e nada mais...**"**_

Aceitara por motivo algum. Conseguia sentir o rastro de Naraku tão bem quanto um sacerdote, mas algo o impediu de rejeitá-la. No fundo, em seu âmago, apreciara a proposta.

E assim se fez.

Seria aquela apenas uma noite para nunca outra. Mas tornaram-se duas. E duas tornaram-se três e assim por diante. Quando acordou para a realidade, já era tarde. Encontrava-se com _ela_ em toda a oportunidade que conseguia, em toda ocasião que o seu grupo se aproximava com a de seu _meio_-irmão.

Nesta noite nada mudaria, bem o sabia.

Ele a encontraria, a beijaria e sob a luz do luar compartilharia carícias e calor para tão logo deixá-la partir como uma desconhecida.

Paralelamente aos seus pensamentos, Sesshoumaru continuava com seu andar venerável², olhando quase sempre para frente e raramente para baixo. À sua vista, a trilha parecia não ter fim diante da ausência de luz.

O início do anoitecer forrava o céu com seu feixe mítico e as estrelas antes ofuscadas pelo Sol brilhavam perante a pouca luminosidade que a Lua crescente oferecia.

A pequena gramínea se curvava diante da ventania, fazendo os fios claros e compridos balançarem sorrateiramente nos ombros, de trás para frente, transcendendo-o a uma figura louvável em seu traje branco sem mancha ou suor. E instantaneamente junto à ventania, o cheiro _dela_ entranhou-se em suas narinas, aguçando seu olfato.

Estava esperando por ele, não havia dúvidas.

Desviou-se de algumas árvores e pedras tentando ao seu máximo manter sua presença ignota, escondido nas sombras. De relance, parou seu caminhar e se pôs a observar o que tinha a frente;

Sim, lá estava ela, á quase vinte passos de distância.

Um ponto imaginário na grama era o alvo dos olhos perdidos de Higurashi. Estava alheia a tudo que a circundava, sentada sobre um milenar tronco de árvore, de pernas juntas, com as mãos repousadas entre os joelhos. Tão exposta e frágil. Quase proscrita.

Estaria ela pensando nos beijos que dava em um desejando o outro ou apenas sonhava como qualquer jovem humano de maus recentes dezessete anos?

Tola, disparate. Aparentava ser exatamente isso, analisou ele.

Kagome sabia que aqueles encontros se passavam de forma aleatória. Logo, ele poderia ir ou não sem quaisquer obrigações apesar de o mesmo nunca ter faltado. Aguardar por alguém que talvez não chegasse e estando tão exposta numa floresta habitada por outros youkais era bastante tolice. Tolice bárbara e pura.

Sesshoumaru a observava ao longe de seus próprios pensamentos. Tudo nela era atípico do que havia visto em seus _quase_ seis séculos vividos. Os cabelos escuros e perfumados, as unhas quadradas e discretamente peroladas, as pernas á mercê de olhares alheios, a vestimenta exótica, delicada, mas vulgar. Absolutamente tudo era fora dos padrões que se julgava normal para uma fêmea humana. Quiçá na 'Era' em que a jovem dizia vir fosse algum tipo de comportamento e vestimenta padrão, mas ele não poderia prever. Os seres humanos, apesar de imprestáveis, conseguiam ser interessantes. Ela própria conseguia ser algum entretenimento.

- Pensei que não viesse. – Kagome indagou firme e espontaneamente como se a quem apenas aguardasse uma ação vinda por parte do outro. A troca de olhares veio momentos depois, de forma incômoda e impensada. A face inexpressiva de Sesshoumaru denunciava sua pouca receptividade ao contato social e seus derivados, um ato nada além do habitual.

Higurashi piscou antes de desviar o olhar. Simultaneamente ao seu primeiro ato, seus dedos magros enroscavam-se com os fios de cabelo de sua madeixa frontal repetidamente. Visto por outro ângulo, parecia buscar uma espécie de entretenimento do qual o youkai não saberia dizer com convicção se tal julgamento era verdadeiro ou se apenas era uma das muitas manias da garota. Permitiu-se vagar por aquela silhueta fina para instantes seguintes negar-se mentalmente de que a figura á sua frente lhe era agradável ao coração.

- Dessa vez tive que me mostrar zangada com InuYasha para convencê-lo de não vir atrás de mim. Fui clara, disse que queria um pouco de silêncio e privacidade, mas acho que ele desconfia de algo. Escutei alguma coisa a respeito antes de partir... - Infiltrada em suas preocupações, ela não percebia que por cada movimento feito, Sesshoumaru rapidamente captava seus sinais de cansaço.

Não houve resposta. Absolutamente nada naquele discurso instigava a curiosidade de Sesshoumaru.

- Há algo de errado comigo?

Humanos, formigas, qual seria a diferença? Viviam em sociedade e dividiam-se em funções. Brigavam entre si. Matavam-se por pouco. Eram apenas estranhos mortais com costumes ainda mais estranhos.

Adentro de seus próprios pensamentos outro suspiro profundo, do fundo da alma, vinda pela parte feminina da situação, levou-o crer que algo não estava bem. Sabia que havia mais palavras dos quais ela se negava a soltar da garganta; Os dedos a tatear a madeixa continuamente, as sobrancelhas franzidas e o olhar cabisbaixo a denunciavam.

Aproximou-se a passos firmes, tentando intimidá-la.

Embora fosse noite de Lua crescente, o satélite parecia brilhar tão forte quanto se estivesse com toda sua faceta voltada para a Terra. Kagome, por vez, ao erguer seu olhar para mirá-lo a poucos metros de si, conseguia ver de modo nítido que Sesshoumaru continuava a fitá-la com uma expressão indecifrável endurecida no rosto, sem indícios de irritabilidade ou tensão apesar de, paradoxalmente, os passos feitos anteriormente terem sido rígidos.

Obviamente nada poderia ser escondido daquele demônio secular. Por muito que lhe custasse, sobrou apenas devolver a mirada compenetrada. De ouvidos atentos, o silêncio que tomou o ambiente lhe assustava, parecia estar prestes a sussurrar uma palavra fatal. Quiçá fosse.

-. . .Talvez. . . Essa seja a nossa última noite.

_Última noite._ Mal havia passado um segundo após ouvi-la para que sua reação fosse instantânea. Estranhamente, o lorde pareceu se importar. Contraiu levemente as sobrancelhas, estreitando os olhos. Tinha consciência do que se tratava. O problema tinha nome e sobrenome.

- Não quero lhe causar futuros problemas.

- Ofende-me, sacerdotisa. Se _InuYasha_ fosse um dos maiores problemas deste Sesshoumaru, ele não estaria a caminhar sobre a terra ainda. – Respondeu, ríspido.

Silenciaram-se tentando decifrar um ao outro. A ausência de ruído no meio daquela floresta parecia algo anormal de ocorrer, mas estranhamente aconteceu. Não se via ou ouvia nenhuma vida noturna entre as árvores ou na mata. Os olhos âmbares continuavam fixos nos azuis da jovem. E, pela primeira vez, Kagome almejou ter o poder de ler as entrelinhas daqueles olhos dourados e ver o lado bondoso que Sesshoumaru parecia ter arrancado de si.

Aproximou-se lentamente, não deixando de encará-lo ainda que sentisse um leve desconforto por tal ato. O coração batia forte entre os pulmões, parecia não haver espaço suficiente para bombear o sangue. Sentia-se muito nervosa. Por outro lado, o lorde youkai era uma formidável barreira inatingível, seu semblante pouco havia mudado.

- Faça como bem entender. - A séria voz de Sesshoumaru a fez se afastar dos inúmeros pensamentos que se passavam em seu cérebro. Piscou de relance, decepcionada, rompendo o contato. Um instante que conseguiu para disfarçar sua tristeza.

- Tão sério... - Rebateu num sussurro.

Distanciou-se de súbito do youkai há pouco tão próximo de si. Porém, de repente, sentiu um dedo levantar o seu queixo até alcançar seus lábios. Fitaram-se por centésimos de segundos, buscando ambos novamente decifrarem um ao outro. Poderia ser amor para ele também?

Um calafrio lhe subiu pela espinha ao sentir a fina carne de sua boca ser encoberta pela dele. O primeiro passo para um desfecho inevitável. Abraçou-o. Beijo-o. Eles faziam, como todos, gestos despercebidos de si mesmo.

* * *

**Continua**

* * *

**○ Notas:**

Eu tinha várias coisas a escrever neste meu espacinho, mas esqueci completamente t-u-d-o! Então, vou resumir: Primeira fiction. Segundo capítulo já feito.

Porém, em meio a tantas histórias mais interessantes, com autores de nome, estou completamente descrente de que alguém vá me notar por aqui ou escrever algum comentário. Sim, ler um comentário, não minto, seria maravilhoso, mas gosto de ser realista quanto a isso. Fiz meu melhor. Ponto.

_Vocabulário:_

Vespertina¹: Referente ao entardecer; sinônimo de pôr do sol.

Venerável²: Digno de respeito, grandioso.

Ignota: No texto significa discreto, mas ao pé da letra significa algo completamente ignorado.


	2. Cap I: Tormentas

**Disclaimer:** _InuYasha®. Rumiko Takahashi. Sem fins lucrativos._

**Nota inicial:** _Obrigada pelos comentários. De verdade. Infelizmente não pude responder alguns, nem todos possuem conta, mas se qualquer leitor anônimo quiser uma resposta ou um aviso sobre algum detalhe ou atualização da fic, basta pôr o email com as palavras separadinhas (o site é chato e censura os emails, sabe-se lá Deus o motivo) que brevemente terá alguma mensagem por minha parte._

_Acredito que a partir do momento em que você tem todo o carinho e atenção de me mandar um review, eu irei desejar respondê-los a altura com o mesmo carinho e atenção. É isso, o primeiro recado foi transmitido. Nos leremos lá embaixo novamente._

_Tenho fé de que a demora tenha valido um pouco. Boa leitura._

* * *

**~ooo~**

A Lua crescente prosperava efêmera, perolada, centralizada no céu estrelado de uma madrugada fria que anunciava uma primavera ilegítima.

O feixe lunar mostrava o horizonte bucólico, iluminando qualquer essência abaixo de si, clareando ao longe a imagem distorcida de dois corpos abraçados numa peripécia que se iniciava sem que ninguém, de fato, pudesse ousar a imaginá-la.

Sua mão livre pousou na cintura feminina, arrastando-a até colidir contra seu corpo robusto. Kagome, por vez, correspondia tocando-o nos fios de cabelo com lasciva doçura, desfiando e os afagando entre seus dedos.

Os gestos se repetiam como num encontro anterior e num outro e num outro. Juntos, formavam um casal improvável, eles sabiam. Dois seres tão distintos, tão opostos, trocando beijos como se de nada estranho houvesse, mas havia.

Ela afastou seu rosto ruborizado por milímetros do amante em busca de oxigênio, aproveitando o pequeno momento para observá-lo. E sorriu. Um gesto que o youkai não se importou em deformá-lo ao beijá-la novamente, forçando passagem para que seus dentes pontudos mordessem o lábio inferior levemente úmido.

_Sesshoumaru_.

Não era esperado se apaixonar por ele como havia ocorrido. Não, não era, mas aconteceu. Ele a ajudava sempre estando presente quando mais necessitava, a fazia se esquecer de que seu mundo desabava a cada minuto, aliviando a angústia em seu interior das consequências de uma guerra injusta que ela própria não conseguia compreender em absoluto.

O dai-youkai se resumia em ser a fuga surreal no meio de uma realidade imperfeita, tal como ambos haviam concordado na primeira noite da odisseia inexplicável.

Mas, droga, como isso pôde ocorrer?

Já era bem esquisito utilizar-se das carícias de um alguém para apagar as tristezas causadas por terceiros, porém, definitivamente, era catastrófico saber que havia se apaixonado a partir de uma situação constrangedora como a que veio. Kagome possuía um coração leviano, um desespero sem dignidade ou honra e uma imaturidade descomunal para concretizar ato mais audacioso sem prestar-se, no mínimo, de uma gota de respeito a si e aos outros.

Observando suas desventuras terríficas por outro ângulo, estava infiltrada numa situação que talvez as pessoas nunca pudessem compreender ou aceitar. Oras, saltar dentro de um velho poço e chegar a um tempo antigo onde existiam criaturas antes descritas por livros como _imaginárias _seria algo absurdo de se crer para pessoas normais, comuns, seguidoras de padrões.

Ela não podia contar aquele segredo a ninguém nem em pensamento ou em sonho. O silencio era amigável e seguro, porém lhe resultava uma consequência muito cara que a fazia criar emendas piores do que os próprios erros ao não buscar uma opinião madura e experiente. Tinha uma mãe que lhe apoiava, era certo. Entretanto, havia coisas que deveriam estar bem distantes dos ouvidos de sua progenitora, estava convicta disso. O simples imaginar do contrário a fazia estremecer de vergonha.

Por isso, não era exagero afirmar que Higurashi Kagome jamais estaria completamente preparada para carregar o fardo da circunstância ao despedaçar a pérola de Shikon com sua flecha. E em tal despreparo, sentir algo quando estava junto a InuYasha ou até mesmo por Sesshoumaru tornou-se parte do cotidiano.

Na mais assombrosa das hipóteses, apaixonar-se por eles fora fruto de sua covardia e tormento, porém, ela jamais chegará a tais conclusões ao decorrer da vida.

A mão direita do possuidor dos olhos âmbares adentrou-se nos volumosos cabelos da amante, enroscando-os, fazendo que, com apenas este simples ato, intensificasse o beijo com imensa possessão. A língua mal pediu passagem para acariciar a dela e explorar cada canto da boca desejada, saindo e adentrando-se de maneira opressora e sinuosa, incontáveis vezes.

E ela não soube como reagir. Deixou-o tomar o controle, podendo jurar momentos seguintes ter sentido o coração falhar uma batida quando o próprio a encolheu ainda mais forte contra seu corpo.

* * *

**Capítulo Um:**

**Tormentas**

* * *

O youkai consumia o beijo como se apenas naquele último instante pudesse notar o quão macio e quente era a carne dos lábios da humana que há meses entrara em sua vida.

Ao longo de seus quinhentos e noventa e sete anos não houvera sequer, uma única vez, permitido se expor ao _sentimento estranho_. O mesmo que seu falecido pai se entregara séculos atrás e que presentemente ele próprio estava também ao ponto de fazê-lo com uma humana.

– Sesshoumaru... – Kagome sussurrava o seu nome com apreço.

O desejo que circundava os amantes era quase palpável; O corpo pequeno e frágil resguardado em seus braços, os dedos magros a circundá-lo num agarre, o perfume ora doce, ora cítrico dos cabelos escuros a tocar seus ombros e se juntar aos seus fios, por vez, tão puros, tão brancos, pareciam apenas resultado de uma paixão volúpia que atingia hormonalmente graus alarmantes.

Porque se pedia mais, muito mais. Por isso, não pensara duas vezes ao encurralá-la na árvore mais próxima, levantando-a pela cintura, aprisionando seus pulsos franzinos com uma única mão para, por fim, encaixar seu quadril entre as pernas levemente abertas.

De olhos fechados, ele enxergava através de seus outros sentidos: Tateou ao de leve um dos seios redondos e ganhara o escutar de uma voz inarticulada, suave e tímida entre os dentes, com o beijo salivado e suculento ainda em criação.

Em seu interior, os instintos que aprendera a controlar pareciam estar revoltosos, em ebulição. Ele próprio não tinha forças para vencer a natureza¹, apenas atendia o chamado, acariciando a jovem com mais sinuosidade, degustando os milésimos sensitivos que transcorriam por dentro de suas veias arroxeadas.

Na verdade, havia urgência imoderada pairando em cada ínfimo movimento de suas ações. Desde quando? Ele não saberia dizer, nem ao menos o captava, porque, naquele instante, aquele grande youkai era apenas um invólucro vazio afundado em seus desatentos atos e na voz dulcificada que chegava aos ouvidos atentos. Já havia migrado a outro mais novo nível de besta e restava um único desfalque para que rompesse a barreira do racional que mantinha de pé a sua conduta.

– Sesshoumaru...

Êxtase. O toque de suas bocas, a língua tateando a outra, as mãos a percorrer suas costas, o roçar contínuo de seu peitoral contra os mamilos eriçados davam-no motivos para entranhar seu cheiro naquela carne perfumada sem remorso ou culpa. Mais do que isso, a muralha da pseudo-insensibilidade rachava, a máscara da indiferença caia para mostrar sua verdadeira imagem, a de um singelo ser, com seu semblante contraído pelo excesso de desejo e da respiração ofegante como se experimentasse o corpo de uma mulher pela primeira vez em sua vida.

Só uma ninfeta criatura houvera feito se sentir assim fosse por cada toque ou por cada palavra proferida.

E, aliás, apesar de pouco se recordar da feição, comportamento ou até mesmo do nome, a marca daquela presença ainda era viva, a voz lhe era fresca aos ouvidos e as pontas das mãos frias a acariciá-lo mansamente continuavam ali, naquele corpo, como se nunca tivessem partido.

"_Sesshoumaru...!"_

Apurou a lembrança, de repente, e seu corpo paralisou. Não, de novo não.

"_Isso é um juramento, Sesshoumaru-sama...!"_

Aquele timbre na memória o despertou de si como se a todo instante vivido anteriormente fosse ação sem reflexão, quase beirando a uma subespécie de intuição.

Arregalou os olhos nos instantes seguintes, deixando sua íris incrivelmente dilatada ao reconhecer a desgraçada situação que vivenciava como num pesadelo nostálgico e fantasmagórico; O tempo não conseguiu fazer o árduo serviço de _borrá-la_ por inteiro da mente, mas também como esqueceria?

Por culpa daquela que sua besta desejou uma vez como companheira, Sesshoumaru se tornou incapaz de vir novamente a preencher o vazio em si quando aquele alguém um dia lhe enganara, que o induzira a se entregar aos próprios sentimentos partindo para não mais retornar, deixando-lhe somente a grande lacuna que um dia foi o espaço de seu coração, mesmo que ainda o sentisse bater entre os largos pulmões.

Negou-se mentalmente de tudo e sobre tudo, confuso, tentando ainda assimilar os motivos que despoletaram aquelas infelizes recordações quando, na verdade, deveriam estar engavetadas em algum lugar obscuro de seu cérebro.

E para piorar o quadro de horrores, enfatizando o estado real, ainda que não pudesse enxergar a si mesmo sabia que seus olhos antes amarelados beiravam a pigmentação vermelha, quase sanguinolenta. E não, nada disso significava algo bom e podia comprová-lo por sua breve espontaneidade: O seu corpo implorava por um acasalamento, pronto, era isso.

Filhotes. Cria. Fi-lhos. Havia tantas vezes desviado do assunto, contudo era previsto que algum dia em sua longa vida viesse a suceder. Era normal e, até mesmo, na medida do possível, aceitável, apesar de odiar admiti-lo. O que veramente tornara tudo mais interessante foi o fato de não conseguir uma explicação decente para o porquê de apenas agora vê-la, a Higurashi, de tal maneira, ou melhor, com essa intenção.

Respirou fundo, prendendo o ar ao pensar sobre o que acabara de observar. Afrouxou as mãos e os pulsos da companheira pousaram em seus ombros, mas já eram como se ali nem existissem tamanho o devaneio seu.

Era certo que ele a tinha tomado para si muitas vezes ao decorrer dos meses, não poderia negar, porém jamais com o intuito real de obter algum compromisso com a situação. Logo, se unir a sacerdotisa com o propósito de procriar, acasalar ou seus outros muitos repuldinosos sinônimos nunca foi seu objetivo. Não, não e não! Era apenas um macho saciando o apetite sexual como qualquer outro e não era vergonhoso admitir, não era santo e nem possuía vontade de sê-lo.

Certo, tudo bem, não tinha problema. Conservou a serenidade, soltando o oxigênio prensado nos pulmões. Estava tudo sob controle, mesmo. Afinal de contas, já havia caído numa armadilha parecida há séculos atrás e conseguiu uma fórmula para seu escape.

"_Você seria capaz de gostar de uma pessoa tão esquisita como eu?"_

– Sesshoumaru? – A voz momentos atrás adocicada pelo desejo agora titubeava. Uma das mãos mornas de Kagome deslizou sobre sua face pálida, despertando-o para a realidade. Por sua vez, o lorde a encarou fixamente com uma expressão de surpresa, os olhos não mais vermelhos, porém incrivelmente flavescentes², de pupilas contraídas, fazendo com que os orbes cerúleos o rebatessem com incerteza e temor.

Observando-a e olfateando ao redor sentiu repulsa de algo, talvez até por si mesmo. Definitivamente não a marcaria. Que seus impulsos inflexíveis e rebeldes fossem parar no sétimo portal do Inframundo, mas ele não apelaria á uma humana tal grandiosa tarefa como a de ser mãe de seus filhotes. O enojava apenas em imaginá-los com aquelas orelhinhas anormais no topo da cabeça. A sua linhagem estaria manchada, certamente.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – A garota persistiu, o que de certa forma serviu para chamar a atenção.

Por um curto momento, Sesshoumaru pensou em responder. Tanto que, inclusive, entreabriu os lábios com o intuito. Depois, num lapso, achou inecessário e assim então se fez; Não houvera argumentos ou gestos vindos por parte dele para a questão. Recompôs-se tal como se nunca tivesse antes cometido o menor das falhas, a deixando envolta pelo calar, a ausência temporal de palavras, triunfando novamente naquele abissal de perguntas sem respostas.

Afundou o rosto entre um dos ombros de Kagome, sua boca fina e pálida aplanando sobre a suave pele do pescoço e a deixando sem fôlego. Contudo, em um pequeno vacilo, a morena captou o martírio no brilho sombrio de seus olhos.

_Martírio_. Tormenta, tortura, aflição. O que estaria consumindo sua mente para expor esta agonia no semblante?

Preferiu não comentar, estava bem assim, daquele jeito, juntos, estáticos, quase colados um no outro, encostados numa árvore qualquer entre tantas outras, ambos com as respirações serenas, apesar dos âmagos intranquilos e os mi nutos que pareciam não findar.

Aliás, fosse talvez o raro momento onde não houvesse barreira entre demônios e humanos, quando, por um breve desvio de tempo, a linha tênue que os separavam rompesse ali, no silêncio.

– Quem diria que iríamos acabar desta mesma forma... – Articulou minutos depois sem conseguir acreditar que, inabilmente, ela tinha conseguido dizer aquela frase.

"_Curioso como agora pareceu se importar."_

Pela parte contrária, um som alterado saiu do youkai antes de desmanchar dois passos sobre a grama surrada para distanciá-la como um inseto asqueroso e inválido. Não poderia existir pior hora para a sucessão de vozes em seu cérebro. Perguntava-se como podia pensar numa defunta em uma situação daquelas sem motivo ou razões suficientes para isso. E o mais importante:

– Engana-se. – Retrucou, percebendo que, paralelamente a si, assustada e confusa, a jovem ainda encostada na árvore não conseguia distinguir se aquilo fora um grunhido ou um bufar contido que dele veio. – Engana-se facilmente com a atitude dos outros, sacerdotisa. Nunca compare a mim com a sua pessoa, este Sesshoumaru continua o mesmo.

Aquele era um argumento, claro, digno de Sesshoumaru, entretanto, ainda que típico Kagome se admirava ao dar importância para as indagações frias e descorteses vindas por parte do dai-youkai. Deveria ter se acostumado a ouvir frases do gênero. Suspirou, atormentando uma das unhas para mordiscá-la ao de leve entre os incisivos centrais. Mania nova esta?

– Bem, então ao menos ficou mais tolerável com os humanos. Já é um grande avanço, não acha? – Tentou fitá-lo, já com as suas sobrancelhas contraídas e os ombros delgados levemente tensos perante a ação nada usual do seu amante.

– Não diga bobagens.

– Como bobagens? – Oh! Espera, uma pausa, por favor. O lado lúdico e o fático de Kagome apenas agora atingiram ao lapso luminoso, por fim unindo-se para interligar os fios. Então era isso; Ele se negava em aceitar o que acontecia entre eles. Por orgulho, talvez. Ou não. Era ainda possível ser coisa pior por detrás daquela simulação cruel. – Sesshoumaru, nós somos amantes! A-man-tes. – A ponta da língua finalizou crispando entre os dentes a última sílaba.

– Cale-se.

– Algo eu hei-de ser para você!

– Cale-se.

"_Estou tão próxima da verdade, não é?"_

– O que há de errado com i –

– Cale esta maldita boca!

E assim se fez. Uma explosão ao de longe pôde ser ouvida com clareza como o bater nervoso de seu coração. Kagome engoliu em seco, as pernas trêmulas e uma fisgada no coração ao vê-lo tão próximo com as unhas cravadas violentamente no tronco da árvore e por um triz de seu pescoço. A única palavra arquivada no cérebro a ser encontrada era medo. Há tempos havia se esquecido o que era temer Taisho Sesshoumaru, o lorde das Terras do Oeste.

– Você sempre continuará a ser imunda e repugnante como todos os humanos são. – As palavras que dele saíram tiveram o mesmo impacto que um punhal cravado no seu peito.

E para piorar, ele não mentia. Os olhos azuis caíram instantaneamente para um ponto imaginário de uma flor submersa em escuridão, sentindo-se magoada e constrangida com o que escutara. Mas, também, a culpa foi total e inteiramente dela. Se não tivesse aberto a boca estariam ainda de bem um com o outro e até com a boa disposição que parecia existir solidamente com o passar do tempo entre eles.

Porventura, essa boa disposição fosse vinda apenas dela própria, analisou de relance. Ah, quanta ingenuidade em acreditar na transigência³ para com os humanos do outro o qual nunca, de fato, ocorreria.

– Uau! – Sem medir a proporção, no sorriso e nas palavras, o sarcasmo veio pela parte feminina sem deixar de transparecer a mágoa. – E pensar que o grande e inabalável príncipe Sesshoumaru não apenas beijou como se deitou com uma dessas humanas imundas e repugnantes a que tanto se refere!

"_Sesshoumaru-sama, deixe-me ir e lhe prometo que serei sua. Não agora, não amanhã, mas acredite, eu serei sua."_

Isso, pelo menos, era verdade, mas não havia a necessidade de deixá-la perceber a sentença consumada. Sesshoumaru sabia, ela estava falando de si mesma, porém o rosto que tentou vir em pensamento não era o da sacerdotisa à frente. Em seus olhos, um brilho fusco refletia dias mortos, lembranças manchadas com quase a mesma intensa dor que sentira a trezentos anos passados. No mesmo curto período em que, por incrível que parecesse, soube sorrir.

Os pedaços de madeira lascada vieram junto a suas garras, mas não se incomodou pelos ferimentos que elas lhe faziam ou pela ardência que lhe causavam. _Tais_ sensações pareciam indiferentes se comparado aos olhos incrustados nos seus. E não quis manter o olhar. Afinal, estava a debater com um ser de atitudes humanas, um ser que nascia para falhar, sem nada para ensinar. Não lhe valia o esforço, um pingo de suor ou de uma boa caçada.

Assim, preferiu dar as costas áquela figura. Os dedos movimentaram-se levemente sob a manga de sua veste amassada, mas seu ato foi despercebido pela jovem que parecia compenetrada em decodificar o que o próprio estava a imaginar. Um esforço vão.

Outra vez, expirou fundo, discreto. Era impressionante o quão rápido podia reduzir alguém ao nada como fazia habitualmente com os outros. Ninguém era digno de sua total atenção por tempo integral e o que antes julgava decente para observar num instante lhe era desinteressante. Bastava assim querer.

– Achei que fosse amor para você também... – Foi o que a ouviu murmurar vagamente.

Se fosse humano, aquela frase teria sido apenas um ruído imperceptível de tão baixinho que soara. Não era o caso.

Fechou os olhos ao encontro com o pensamento. Amor. O que ele entendia sobre isso?

Que surgia quando menos se esperava e doía com cada vez mais intensidade na despedida? Não importava, ironicamente também despreciava detalhes.

De qualquer maneira, remexendo os cacos do seu passado romântico, aquela mulher, ou melhor, aquela infeliz fêmea putridamente humana poderia ter se distanciado de si pelas décadas sem nunca mais terem se tocado, estado juntos ou até mesmo olhado um para o outro, porém, a ferida no peito não cicatrizou para sua estranha surpresa.

Lembrar-se dela ainda mexia com sua paz, mas não poderia ser diferente.

No dia em que saíra de sua vida, quando não se havia mais dúvidas de sua partida, nem as pedras suportaram o rebentar da sua agonia. O simples ruído de cada grunhir que as quebravam assemelhava-se terrivelmente ao som do seu próprio coração a ruir em mil pedaços.

Regressara para casa, bem rememorando, para mergulhar atordoado entre as almofadas, chorando em sigilo. Porém, ao fim de pouco, antes até mesmo que seu próprio pai previsse o seu futuro estado de cólera, compreendera que não seriam as lágrimas que a trariam de volta e que tampouco o consolariam.

– Asneiras... – Sibilou diminuto e incompreensível.

Abriu os olhos com a determinação redobrada para o que viria a dizer e a ouvir. – Última noite, você dizia. – O olhar esbarrou na silhueta lunar antes de se voltar á morena, que pareceu ter notado algo que nem ele percebera por tamanha insignificância.

– O que?

– Aquela única noite que me propôs meses atrás se alongou até hoje.

* * *

– Acthim!

– Doente?

– Não, que droga!

Bastava um espirro a mais para mostrar a maior síncope descomedida de sua vida. Sango não podia acreditar que o conjunto sequencial de azares em seu recente cotidiano fosse apenas coincidência das mais extraordinárias. Deveriam tê-la amaldiçoado, não tinha resposta mais decente.

– Eu não consigo entender... – Os olhos castanhos passavam com estranheza pela própria mão esquerda, esticando os dedos para checar o excesso de pêlo que neles tinham. Seguramente, seu neko youkai passava pela época da troca de pêlos como todo felino. – Cada vez que Kirara se aproxima começo a espirrar. Nunca tive nada parecido, o que será? – Finalizou com as sobrancelhas suavemente contraídas, esfregando o pulso no nariz.

– Talvez esteja apenas ficando doente. – Miroku respondeu sério, sem fitá-la. – Não posso acreditar que o problema seja Kirara. – Compenetrado em buscar o calor necessário na impetuosidade das chamas que tostavam os pequenos galhos da fogueira.

– Já eu acho que são esses pelinhos esvoaçantes que você a deixa largar por aí. – Intrometeu-se outra voz, desdenhosa. – E seria inteligente da sua parte fazer algo a respeito antes que todos nós acabemos afogados nesses pêlos!

O felpudo e molengo corpo deitado sobre o colo de Sango girou as grandes órbitas dos olhos buscando a figura do jovem zombeteiro. Encarou-o por breves segundos e, mostrando entendimento sobre aquele discurso, rosnou incrivelmente ofendida, afastando-se de sua dona para aconchegar-se ao longe do grupo sem deixar, porém, de arrastar uma trilha de fios delgados conforme caminhava.

A expressão de InuYasha era cômica.

– Olha o que você fez. – Sentada, de braços cruzados e ombros levantados, a faceta zangada de Sango foi ao encontro dos olhos dourados do outro. O monge assistia a cena curioso, aparentando uma tranquilidade que na verdade não mais possuía. No fundo, rezava para que o albino pudesse ter ainda a cabeça sobre os ombros.

– Espera, quer dizer que a culpa é minha?

– Supostamente!

– Que mal eu fiz?

– Poderia ter se mantido calado ao invés de sair por aí magoando os outros.

– '_Os outros' _você quis dizer Kirara.

– '_Os outros'_ eu quis dizer o grupo inteiro. – Bufou, levantando-se impulsivamente. – Mas parece que falar grosseiro é tão normal para você que nem se dá conta quando solta as suas injúrias!

– Injúrias? – Gargalhou, atentando contra o orgulho da caçadora. – E desde quando dizer a verdade tem esse significado?

– Idiota!

– Hipócrita!

– Ora seu...

– InuYasha-sama, as vezes não basta ter razão. – Dessa vez, Miroku interviu, segurando a exterminadora pelos ombros para mantê-la a uma distância segura do outro. – Quando não usada da forma correta, ela pode transformá-lo num completo estúpido. – Completou, sorrindo.

– Tsc.

– Oh, não encare como uma crítica pessoal! – Corrigiu-se antes que outro novo desastre viesse à tona. Os humores daquela noite pareciam estar a ponto de explodir, contudo, Miroku estava convicto de que não apenas teria como também seria a paciência reforçada que impediria a desunião do grupo. – Isso serve para mim também.

De InuYasha, reclamações inaudíveis percorreram entre os dentes trincados para logo saírem no canto dos lábios. Contudo, de resto, nenhum gesto a mais foi feito para o alívio do budista. Apenas finalizou desviando o rosto visivelmente enrugado, com os olhos estreitos de irritação e as bochechas levemente ruborizadas como vestígio de seu constrangimento. Conjunto de sinais estes que detectavam sua imaturidade. Estava ciente de que havia dito coisas erradas, mas não tinha pretensões de pedir desculpas.

Sango, ao mesmo instante das ações do hanyou e ainda presa aos braços de Miroku, parecia aguentar outro nível de discussão não importando o quão trabalhoso seria achar argumentos que a defendessem. Sentia-se certa e tinha uma lista catalogada de motivos para isso. Entretanto, antes de articular algo, fugiu de suas próprias atitudes ao piscar de súbito, sentindo a mão do monge bagunçar sua franja reta sem sinal de malícia ou perversão. Certamente o fizera apenas com o propósito de distraí-la.

– Eu não me importo com nada disso. Mesmo. – InuYasha cortou o pouco silêncio que perdurara utilizando-se de sua falsa insensibilidade. As mãos foram parar por detrás da nuca e os olhos anteciparam um movimento mal feito de Shippou a fim de chutá-lo, em vão. Um sorriso discreto marcou seu rosto.

– O que? – Dessa vez, desabafou Shippou. – Queria tanto que Kagome estivesse aqui. Ela iria acabar com você, InuYasha! – As pequenas mãos do filhote fecharam-se num punho trêmulo e hesitante. Os grandes olhos brilhantes e nitidamente aguados tentavam a custo segurar o choro, mas a pequena gotícula que escorreu de seu nariz já demonstrava sua fraqueza.

– Keh.

Aproveitando-se do único segundo que o meio-youkai dirigiu sua total atenção a um vulto de um gato em constante movimento na mata, Shippou não pensou duas vezes ao partir para cima do outro com seu melhor salto, pendurando-se na cabeça a fim de puxar os fios brancos de sua longa cabeleira.

Novamente, a faceta de InuYasha tornara-se cômica, dessa vez com uma mescla de dor e revolta.

– Me solta!

– Nunca!

Miroku via a cena com um sorriso discreto, apenas um risco esboçado nos lábios, mas suficientemente divertido. InuYasha ziguezagueava, corria e girava enquanto suas mãos tentavam pegar o youkai de sua cabeça. No mesmo momento, Sango observava a cena com a boca entreaberta, podendo sentir uma grande, fria e invisível gota escorregar atrás de sua cabeça.

– Brigam, se ofendem, mas não guardam rancores. – O tilintar de seu cajado budista, Shakujo, a fizera desviar o olhar das duas figuras insanas a gritar naquela noite. – Venha, vamos voltar para perto da fogueira, a madrugada será de congelar os ossos, não acha?

Ela demorou em raciocinar as novas palavras vindas, consentindo instantes seguintes com a cabeça ao tempo que lançava a sua ultima atenção aos comediantes escandalosos. Sem cerimônias, voltou a sentar no mesmo lugar onde estava outrora, entre sua arma e um largo tronco pouco distante do moreno que, por vez, apoiava em sua suja veste as mãos entrelaçadas com seu garboso cajado. Os olhos amendoados de Sango detiveram-se exatamente ali, naquelas mãos, anotando na memória o entrelaçar dos dedos ao mastro dourado, reluzente, em contrapartida da humilde roupa, percorrendo suavemente a curva de seu pescoço e assimilando o semblante sério e distante de Miroku ainda fixado nas labaredas. Pronto. Já se encontrava em hipnose e assim permaneceu. Porque era sempre assim, observar seus traços e cravando aquela expressão enigmática na mente, ora ou outra umedecendo as órbitas.

O jovem, por intuito ou não, retribuiu de soslaio a mirada, despercebendo a grande significância da situação. Ele sorriu e ela se sentiu culpada, negando-se ao ato de continuar fitando-o, recriminando-se mentalmente como se aquilo fosse alguma espécie de pecado mor.

Raros eram os momentos em que o budista se comportava de maneira tão honrosa, pondo de lado o seu jeito pervertido já cativo de sua personalidade e isso a assustava. Ou seria o fato de estar apaixonada que a deixava nessa rebeldia? Abraçou as pernas, inquieta, não sabendo ao certo como deveria se comportar com ele. Pior seria se, pelo jeitão capcioso, ele soubesse a verdade e dissimulasse por crueldade.

– Ah, vamos Sango, reconsidere. Você sabe como ele é; acontece algum problema, quase destrói o mundo.

– É. – Ponderou, inclinando levemente a cabeça. – Talvez tenha razão.

– Porém...?

– O quê? – Franziu as sobrancelhas ao não reconhecer a intenção do receptor. – Apenas disse que poderia ter razão, nada mais. – Acrescentando.

– Porém você não se contenta com este simples argumento para justificá-lo, não é mesmo?

– Ah! Sim, exatamente isso. – Uma careta em sinal de desdenho surgiu e um longo bufar saiu de sua boca em protesto. Prosseguiu vagamente. – Eu não tenho a mesma tolerância que a Kagome tem com ele. Na verdade, acho que ninguém além dela deva ter.

– Senhorita Kagome... – Repetiu por reflexo, sem a verdadeira intenção de fazê-lo, como se a mais comum fonetização do nome lhe soasse como um timbre saudoso na memória, ecoando entre um neurônio e outro. Sango, por sua vez, pestanejou, firmando a vista para observá-lo com mais atenção, curiosa com a ação suspeita do amigo. – InuYasha parece também ter percebido para minha maior preocupação...

– Do que está falando, Miroku?

Um grito de fúria interrompera o início da conversa. A jovem espreitou em prontidão, girando o rosto para a fonte do berro e as mãos instintivamente pararam na ponta de seu boomerang pronta para uma batalha.

Miroku acompanhou a ação, inclinando a cabeça para o ocorrido e os olhos arregalaram-se diante tamanha surpresa: Um volumoso tufo dos fios albinos encontrava-se nas pequeninas mãos do filhote de raposa, estático, com as órbitas bem abertas e nitidamente assustado com seu próprio feito. InuYasha, por seguinte, encontrava-se centímetros distante, caído numa poça lamacenta com uma expressão furiosa e as mãos cobrindo a parte ferida da cabeça levemente chamuscada.

A cena falava por si só o que havia ocorrido, fazendo o monge prender uma risada.

– Maldito.

– Hanyou idiota. – Cuspiu as palavras entre os dentes e, de seguida, piscou nervosamente dirigindo seu tímido olhar para o antigo dono dos fios que, agora, estavam em sua posse. Uma aura maléfica o encurralou e as pernas dobraram, preparando-se para correr o mais rápido que sua limitada força poderia dá-lo.

– Volte aqui peste! – O seu alerta teve uma rápida resposta. Não demorou para ver o filhote ruivo escapar de cada investida que o outro dava com os braços.

Como outrora, a situação voltou ao clima cômico, sem dessa vez, porém, conseguir surpreender Sango, que se limitou a desviar o olhar para cravá-lo novamente no acompanhante budista.

– Continuemos...

– Caramba, o tempo hoje realmente não está sendo muito gentil com ninguém. – Comentou ligeiro entre um riso e outro, quase implorando nas entrelinhas uma aceitação sobre o desvio do assunto.

– Ãhn?

– Tenho esperança de que amanhã as coisas melhorem ou que ao menos não chova e talv–

– Miroku. – Advertiu séria, com o indicador sobre os lábios do rapaz, mirando-o com insistência. Não iria simplesmente deixar a conversa anterior por alto. Tragou saliva e buscou InuYasha em seu ângulo visual, se voltando logo em seguida para o acompanhante. – Ele está preocupado demais em maltratar Shippou para nos ouvir, então, por favor... – Completou, aguardando a reação do outro.

– Quais seriam as chances de você ignorar a situação? – Reclamou com um tom mais grave e sério atípico.

– Nulas.

– Humph. – Sorriu, não dando crédito. – Não sei porquê continuo a fazer perguntas das quais sei a resposta.

* * *

– Tem certeza disto?

– Anos de prática nos levam a perfeição, não é assim?

– Tudo o que me disse eu já sabia... Parece até uma maldição entranhada em meus filhotes.

– As humanas são demônios revestidos de carne frágil.

– Tolice. Mas, diga-me, teria um nome, híbrido? – Por detrás da voz cândida, esboçava um sorriso desdenhoso.

– Naraku. Este é o meu nome.

– Pois bem, eu o ajudarei. Mas não se torne tão confiante, Naraku. Lembre-se que os nossos objetivos são diferentes, cruzando apenas num ponto e nada mais.

– A rigidez é algo hereditário, uhn?

* * *

Quanto mais falava, mais a morena parecia estar insatisfeita. As sobrancelhas franzidas, os olhos estreitos, brilhantes como uma gema leitosa, delatavam a enorme ansiedade e sua impaciência transbordante.

– Bem, já faz alguns meses que a senhorita Kagome começou a sair durante as noites...

– Isso nunca foi segredo.

– Eu sei, eu sei Sango, eu sei. Droga. – Ajeitou-se um pouco mais sobre o chão, curvando as costas e abaixando os ombros. Aquele era um assunto que realmente adoraria evitar e tamanho o seu desconforto que agora mal cabia em seus gestos. Prosseguiu após uma curta pausa, tentando achar as melhores palavras. – Durante algum tempo eu também via isso como algo normal. Até porque ninguém é obrigado a aturar os chiliques de InuYasha todos os dias. – Dessa vez, os olhos pararam no albino, que continuava sua perseguição a Shippou.

– E?

O monossílabo o fez voltar a fita-la. A pressão da garota era notória. Espremeu os lábios, nervoso, coçando a cabeça pela segunda vez desde os poucos minutos que ela o encurralou em perguntas. Era certo de que Sango não era o tipo de mulher que apreciava rodeios na conversa. Sempre costumara ser curta, direta e muitas vezes, por que não, grosseirona.

– Odeio julgar um fato sem perguntar antes ao envolvido, mas não estou conseguindo ignorar a situação estranha que ela pareceu ter se enfiado. – O seu olhar desfocado caiu nas mãos lívidas que pareciam ter paralisado sobre o seu cajado.

– O que está querendo dizer com isso?

Ao fundo, de longe, a voz do hanyou era o que fazia os dois lados de seu cérebro continuar a insistir naquele mesmo pesar no peito, na pior mescla de desordem e de culpa.

– Por favor, diga. – A interrupção do doce timbre feminino ao mesmo tempo tão perto e outrora tão distante parecia ter cortado algo em seu interior. Ou então, foi o fato de se estar aproximando do ponto crítico de sua descoberta que o fizera enlouquecer em mudo.

– Oras... – Resgatou o fôlego e acumulou os verbetes na língua. –... Num entardecer, catando galhos para uma fogueira, Inuyasha e eu percebemos que o grupo de Sesshoumaru estava a cerca do nosso. No início pensei que pudesse ser uma infeliz coincidência, daquelas que o destino emprega só para aborrecer, entretanto... – Suspirou, cansado. Tinha mesmo que contar? Porque, se tinha mesmo, era melhor estar preparado para conter o escândalo que a exterminadora provavelmente faria.

Não pensou duas vezes; puxou-a pelo pescoço batendo sua testa contra a dela, olhos nos olhos, as respirações misturando-se num rito poético, prosseguindo com os lábios nervosos. – O que estou querendo dizer é que toda incontável vez que Kagome decide sair, o grupo de Sesshoumaru está próximo do nosso com apenas a criança e o criado acampados.

– Espera, espera. Como é que é?

* * *

– Até hoje. – O toar tranquilo de sua voz carregava uma deformidade mortal e, sem dar espaço para uma resposta, avançou perigosamente.

Kagome não conseguiu mover um único músculo, limitando-se a fechar os olhos em sinal de temor. Permitiu que se aproximasse de seu rosto, que encostasse os lábios ao seu lóbulo esquerdo e, de seguida, parasse durante segundos. Instantes incômodos enquanto aguardava o próximo movimento do ser demoníaco grudado a si.

Oh, que coisa. Incrível como algumas ações podiam desencadear uma larga abrangente de consequências. Num instante, ali mesmo, estavam a se beijar, a se agarrar, para num outro, a se confrontarem.

O que sobrou foi apenas o suspense, o coração acelerado e a adrenalina em eminência. Três pontos que, unidos, resumiam o estado da garota.

– Sua presença ofende os meus olhos. – Sussurrou e suas palavras providas de repugnância fizeram a cabeça da jovem latejar, sem conseguir suficiente coragem para desgrudar as pálpebras e encará-lo. – Desapareça, suma. Vá em sua longa busca por outro demônio que a utilize assim como este Sesshoumaru fez.

Higurashi engoliu em seco novamente. Reação percebida pela demasiada perspicácia do outro. Um calafrio adentrou-se em todos os seus músculos magros quando ouviu aquelas últimas palavras de desprezo anularem qualquer brilho que seu orgulho pudesse possuir. Onde estava a sua valentia nesses momentos críticos? Não encontrava força de vontade para enfrentá-lo, posto que já era a derrotada.

Tudo ocorreu de repente e de forma inesperada.

Abriu os olhos, piscando repetidas vezes para tentar segurar as lágrimas. Não iria chorar apesar de ter sido incrivelmente humilhada e despachada. Reorganizando o estado interior e reafirmando a si mesma aquelas palavras, nenhuma vez o ouviu declarar quaisquer sentimentos por ela. Havia sido boba. Fato.

Não se passara um minuto para que o youkai se distanciasse novamente, dando as costas, simplesmente.

– Como pode ser assim? – Murmurou, sentindo o peso sobre os seus olhos aumentar, mas a pergunta viera tarde. Sesshoumaru havia desaparecido numa velocidade surpreendentemente incrível para que seus olhos humanos pudessem segui-lo.

– Por quê?

As maçãs de seu rosto cederam espaço para um sorriso tristonho, os olhos se estreitaram em consequência e uma grande lágrima percorreu sobre sua pele. Uma única gota tão solitária quanto ela. Uma náusea surgiu e de repente o mundo girou, fazendo seu corpo cair ao solo. Choraria, era premeditado, mas não teria mais motivos para esconder as lágrimas.

Estava sozinha, definitivamente.

* * *

– Quando pretende fazê-lo?

– Mais do que na hora de iniciá-lo, minha querida dama. Mais do que na hora.

* * *

**Continua**

* * *

**#**Notas:

Caralho, que trabalhão, não acredito que consegui.

Olha, veja bem, eu sei¹ que demorei a postar, desculpa, mas eu nunca escrevi, li, reli e reescrevi tanto quanto nesse capítulo. Sou medíocre, eu sei².

Sim, eu também sei³ que havia avisado na nota anterior que tinha este capítulo pronto, mas acabei por pensar melhor e decidi aumentá-lo para compensar o começo curtinho. É.

Aliás, como o início foi realmente pequeno sem mostrar a que veio o enredo, ao invés de capítulo, decidi que seria prólogo e o que seria o segundo virou o primeiro capítulo. Ou seja, este agora é o primeiro. Meio confuso, em fim... Blá, blá, blá! E na verdade, não consegui ainda chegar ao foco.

Sobre atualizações; isso é um assunto delicado, posto que escrever não é o meu hobby. Não, nem um pouquinho. Escrevi Encontro ás Escuras do nada, palavras vindas do vácuo, grudadas em folhas frias, esboçado com lapiseira velha, mas boa amiga com seus quase três anos de existência – o que para uma lapiseira é muito –. A notícia legal (?) é que ela está completa até o ponto final do último capítulo, então acho que nem se me esforçasse eu conseguiria deixar de postá-la – a ficção.

Quanto aos comentários eu só tenho a agradecer. Por ser uma escritora amadora e sem prestígio, mal tinha esperança de uma mensagem e eis que quatorze leitoras surgiram para comentar! Cara, quatorze! quatorze! **Qua-tor-ze**! Obrigada, muito obrigada! Isso foi muito mais do que eu poderia sonhar! O estranho é que não entendi porque o site não contabilizou os dois últimos comentários ainda. Bug?

Bem, a fic continua sendo digna de algum comentário seu?

**#Vocabulário e observações:**

"_Ele próprio não tinha forças para vencer a natureza**¹**."_

Certo, me senti na obrigação de explicar esse trecho. Ocorreu uma ambiguidade proposital na frase. Como já puderam antecipar, a própria força da mãe Natureza é uma das interpretações. O segundo significado retrata os instintos que também não deixam de ser uma natureza a que todos os seres possuem em algum lugar dentro de si. Sesshoumaru apesar de fictício não é uma exceção á regra. Rá, se deu mal lorde!

Flavescente**²** : Dourado.

Transigência**³**: Tolerância.

Não, o _sentimento estranho_ que Sesshoumaru sentiu não foi amor, mas sinta-se á vontade para interpretá-lo como quiser por enquanto.

_Sobre o acento no pêlo:_ Eu sou contra as novas leis ortográficas, pronto, falei. Achei desnecessária as tais mudanças em pró da 'união' entre as duas margens do Atlântico & Cia. Eu sei que foi apenas a desculpinha que nos deram para aceitar.

Eu só tenho a lamentar por esses senhores governantes e suas desculpas sem cabimento: A união entre esses países foi construída por uma larga e secular História e não serão acentos ou acordos que romperam estes laços. Então, para mim _pêlo_ terá sempre acento para diferenciar da palavra _pelo_ e sentirei muita, muita falta do meu precioso trema (ü).

Se você leu essas notas enormes até o final saiba que tem coragem e fôlego, rsrsrs. **XD**


End file.
